A Beautiful Day In Galway
by GingerHooligan
Summary: Sarah meets Stephen aka Sheamus to the WWE world and finds that not only is he her favorite wrestler but the man of her dreams.Loosely based on the movie P.S. I Love You.This is my first fanfic.Enjoy!


It's so beautiful here,I thought to myself as I walked the road of a park in Galway.  
The sky,the fields,the flowers. It's the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Hands down the best vacation I've ever taken.  
I was walking the same road for half an hour,trying to find the way out,but I was still enjoying it.I was happy to be lost. About an hour later,I saw a stranger walking past me.

''Hi.''The stranger said.I couldn't quite see his face.

''Hi.''I replied but still not seeing who he was.

I quickly looked up as he passed,not registering that I knew who he was. Then it hit me:Broad-shouldered,tall,muscular and red haired.I turned back to him.

''Wait!Hold on a sec!''I called as I jogged back to him. He stopped.

''Wow,you're Stephen Farrelly,or,Sheamus,it's so nice to meet you!I'm Sarah you're my favorite wrestler.''I tried not to sound nervous but my heart was pounding.

He smiled that wonderful smile of his.''Thanks!It's always nice to meet a fan.''He walked toward me and shook my hand.

I took his huge meaty hand and shook it.

I was walking away but then realized I was still lost,so I turned back around.

''Hey,um,this is a little embarrassing but I'm lost.I've been trying to find the exit of the park for over an hour.''I bit my lip nervously.

''I'm actually headed out too,follow me.''

So I did,we walked in silence for a while but I wanted to get to know my favorite athelete

''So,I know you're from here and all but what are you doing back in Ireland?Holidays?''I felt like I was being nosy.

''Yeah.I was back in the states for Christmas so I decided to come back now.I like to come back at least once a year what about you?You're from America,ya here on vacation?''

''Yeah.I'm here with my friend,we decided we needed to be a little wild so we spontaneously flew here.''

He laughed a little.

''Wild huh?I would figure with that hair you're a wild and crazy ginger girl.''

Now I laughed.

''No,not necessarily.I'm pretty shy,on the other hand you have even redder hair than me so I assume you're wild and crazy.''

''Eh,maybe a little.''

He winked at me.

''So Sarah,where are ye from?''

''Mississippi.''

''That's nice.''

I laughed.

''What?''He was confused about why I was laughing.

''It's just that Mississippi isn't all that nice,it it's boring and nowhere near as beautiful as Ireland.''

''Ireland is pretty great. It's just sort of hard for me to be here.''

''Why is that?''

''Well it's just hard to be in the country ya met your wife,the same wife who was cheatin' on ya fer years.''

Wow.I didn't expect our conversation to go in this direction.

''I heard you got divorced.I'm sorry, if she was cheating on you,then you're better without her.''

He smiled.

''I guess you're right.''

''Besides,you'll find love again,trust me.''

''Ya think so?''

''Definitely.I mean,you're strong,sweet,funny,and just look at you,you're gorgeous!''I blushed because of this little outburst.

''Well,em thanks,that means a lot comin' from a pretty girl like yaself.''

More blushing from me.''Thanks.''

The wind was starting to pick up and it was already cold.I shivered a bit.

''Here.''Stephen took off his leather jacket and put it on me,it was 10 sizes too big and it smelled like him.

''Thanks it 's freezing,how much longer til we get to the exit?''I secretly hoped we still had a ways to go,this is a big park after all.

''Not long,just up the road here.''He said a little sadly.

''So,you know that I'm single,what about you?Ya got a boyfriend?''

''Nope.I am forever single.''

''What?Ya goin' to a convent or somethin'?''He laughed.

''No,just don't think I'm ever gonna be asked out.''

''How old are ye?''

'' 21 and I've never had a boyfriend,pathetic I know.''

He stopped walking and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

''It's not. God's just tryin' ta find the perfect person for ya. I have a feelin' you'll find him soon.''

''Really?''I doubted it.

''Really. Never know,it could be me.''.

I smiled at the thought of that.

''Maybe. Never know what God has planned.''

We smiled at each other.I saw the exit coming up and frowned.I didn't want to leave Stephen,I was starting to like him,for more than just his looks.

''Aw.I guess this is it,heres your jacket,it's been really great talking to you.''I was about to take the jacket off but Stephen stopped me.

''You know how I said it could be me?Well I meant it,keep the jacket and if we see each other again,we'll know it's fate and you can give it back then.''

He smiled.

''Wow, I hope I see you again.''I smiled.

''Me too.''

We went our separate ways and I couldn't stop thinking about him,he likes me.I just couldn't believe it.I walked around Galway with a stupid grin on my face.

Finally I found my friend,Tammy and she asked where I got the jacket so I told her the story of how I met Stephen.

''That's crazy!''She said with a smile.

''I know!I know!I can't believe that a WWE Superstar,a great guy as a person,by the way,likes me!''

We spent the rest of the day recovering from jet lag and talking about my meeting with Stephen and I was starting to get hungry and I wanted to enjoy the Irish nightlife so I suggested we go to a pub down from the hotel we were staying at.

''Oh I don't know if I wanna go to a bar tonight,we still have two weeks to do all that.''I could tell she was tired but I was too excited.

''Come on!I want to!And I may see Stephen!And I really wanna see him again!The first pint's on me.''

I gave a puppy dog look. Friends must do the crazy things the other friend wants to,it's the law.

''Fine. We'll go.I'm not staying all night,if you want to you can catch a cab when you're ready to come back.''

''Yay!I can't wait.''

So I got dressed in my jeans,Dropkick Murphys shirt,Converses and Stephen's jacket.I thought I looked pretty good. We headed out and it only took five minutes to get to the pub.

We walked in and it was exactly how I imagined. People were dancing and The Pogues were playing on the stereo. We went up to the bar and I ordered two pints of Guinness. By this time The Pogues had stopped playing and I could hear an acoustic guitar being tuned.I heard the intro to a familiar song.A man started singing.

''I took a stroll on the old long walk one day i-aye i-aye,I met a little girl and we stopped to talk on a fine soft day i-aye.''

He went on singing.

Oh my god.I knew who was singing!

''Tammy!It's him!It's Stephen!''

I pushed through people,spilling half my beer to get to the stage and sure enough,there he was:T-shirt,jeans,boots and a guitar.

He saw me and started smiling while still singing.I smiled a huge smile at him.I looked over at Tammy and she too was smiling,knowing how this would end up.

He jumped off the stage with his guitar,still singing Galway Girl and was walking to me,singing to me.I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to explode. We were smiling at each other and finally he finished the song.I put my Guinness down to cheer with the rest of the crowd. He handed his guitar to someone and came back over to me.

''Well,I didn't know you were such a good singer.''I smiled.

''Nice jacket.''

'' Thanks.A guy I met in a park here in Galway let me borrow it,nice of him,huh?''

We laughed.

''So,we met again,eh?''He asked.

''Yep.''I didn't know what to say,I wasn't completely sure if he meant what he said earlier.

''I meant what I said in the park,y'know.''He read my mind.

''You did?''I tried not smile like an idiot.

''Yes,I think this is a sign we should get to know each other better.''

''Maybe.''

''Do you wanna get a table with me and have a few pints?I'm buyin'.''

''Yeah, let me go tell my friend.''

I went to go find Tammy and tell her I was going to be here awhile and she said okay and that she wanted to go back to the hotel anyway.

''Good luck!''She said as she left.

I was starting to get nervous,this was my first date,and it was with a famous wrestler. No pressure.I got to the table where Stephen was sitting and went to give his jacket to him.

''Don't worry bout it,you can have it,you look cute in it.''He winked at me.

''Okay then.''

He ordered us some more Guinness.I didn't want to drink too much because I wanted to remember this night as clearly as possible.

''So Stephen,you're a real good singer,you should start a band.''

'' I actually wouldn't want a singin' career.I like kickin' guys arses more.''

I laughed.

''So what do you do back in Mississippi?''

''Nothing,actually,trying to find a job.''

''Yeah,welcome to adult life,dearie.''

I chuckled.

''Yeah it sucks.''

''It doesn't suck so much if ya have someone to get ya through it.''

''I wouldn't know.''

''You will now,love''He said as he grabbed my hand and smiled.

We talked all night til closing. Neither of us drank a lot. We found that we had a lot in common. It was a perfect date. But Stephen was about to make perfect,insane.

''Hey I know a little all night chapel just outside of Galway,what do ya say we do somethin' crazy and go get married!I like ya a lot.''

Wow what?He's asking to marry me?The logical part of me said this is crazy,you have no idea what you're doing!But the illogical hopeless romantic part of me said do it!Do something romantically crazy for once in your life!I listened to what the latter was saying.

''Yes!Okay!''

It took an hour to get there and the chapel was ghastly,cupids and hearts everywhere,it looked more Vegas instead of Ireland.I didn't care,I was about to marry the man of my dreams,even though I had just met him that day. In my defense,I had been watching him on TV for a few years.

The preacher was dressed in a leather jacket and a kilt. The ceremony was close to normal. We said ''I do.''He kissed me and we drove back to his hotel.I was nervous about the honeymoon part but it was okay,more than okay it was amazing!And as cheesy as it sounds,Stephen and I lived happily ever after.


End file.
